<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dampened Magic by Buntheridon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377997">Dampened Magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon'>Buntheridon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tripping on Azerite [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alliance War Campaign, Arcane - Freeform, Consecutive Orgasms, Dom/sub, F/M, Gnomish Contraptions, Light Bondage, Magic, Mentioned Threesome, Old Gods, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyamory, Sassy Night Elf Mage, Sex, Silly, Smut, World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth, azerite, excessive use of flowery metaphors, fantasy man who knows exactly what to do -trope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:07:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,111</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buntheridon/pseuds/Buntheridon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The adventure continues! After rescuing Baine Bloodhoof you (the night elf mage) and Spymaster Shaw decide to spend some time together. This one has a bit more of your inner thoughts about things going on, which might be the last straw to break the immersion because hello too detailed to fit every reader/you/mage/nelf. Go roleplay. Idk. Let me know.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mathias Shaw/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tripping on Azerite [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1233917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dampened Magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em> “…I should go. Anduin will want to know that Baine is safe.” </em>
</p><p>“I think I’m going to cry. I love interspecies romances!”</p><p>”You know he’s married, right?” Mathias Shaw looks at you with an amused raised eyebrow that says only someone like you could see romance in what he perceives as a meeting between old friends. The gentle wind on top of Thunder Bluff’s smaller rise whirls your blue hair around and you feel perfectly heroical. Your palm rests on the Spymaster’s bulging biceps, unconsciously imitating what you’d just seen Jaina do.</p><p>”Have you taken me for a supporter of monogamy all this time?”</p><p>He chuckles. ”The orcs might be.”</p><p>”Astonishing Horde-Alliance cooperation back there. I’m starting to see young king Wrynn’s point.” You already had deep respect for Thrall the World Shaman ever since that elemental business which lead to his wedding but to see the old soldier Saurfang working side by side with Jaina Proudmoore in freeing chieftain Bloodhoof from the underground prisons of Orgrimmar impressed you somewhat. </p><p>And orcs aren’t that bad if they have the brain and the heart inside the green muscle. These two seem to have both.</p><p>”Wait. Did she just–”</p><p>You and Shaw watch in mild disbelief as Jaina teleports away leaving you there like she’d completely forgotten your existence. </p><p>”Well, you’re welcome and all that, Lord Admiral. I thought my slate had been cleaned already but I guess not.”</p><p>”Emissary, she knows you’re a mage.”</p><p>”But we’re technically in hostile territory! I thought she’d at least ask to join.”</p><p>”Saves you from any more awkward small talk. Would you like to make us a portal out of here?” He nods at Baine who is lead towards the hanging bridge by the old orc. You realize you have been caressing the human’s arm this whole time and when you withdraw your hand he glances at it. </p><p>“Sure. Boralus incoming.”</p><p>“No. Let us go somewhere more… remote.” Shaw’s low voice carries a message you’ve been waiting for what has felt like aeons. He doesn’t even look at you knowing his power over your inclinations that you by no means think of as a weakness. You love the game so much. Hands shaking in anticipation you change the spell mid-cast.</p><p>“I know just the perfect forgotten city for this, hang on.”</p><p>After stepping through the glowing magical portal to Dalaran you briefly wonder why the whooshing of the Twisting Nether seems to last longer than usual until you hear Shaw shout and feel yourself falling.</p><p>“Oh! Sorry, sorry! Wrong Dalaran!” Your quick spell on both of you slows the descent and saves you from hitting the rocks of the deep crater too fast. There are bones near your landing spot and you try not to focus too much on the meaning of it.</p><p>“Pardon me, got distracted there. I’ll just –”</p><p>His ungloved hand on your wrist interrupts your attempt at a new portal spell. “This will do just fine, champion. Let’s stay here.”</p><p>“Are we camping?”</p><p>“I happen to have a place to stay nearby. I don’t like big cities. And for once I’d like to… have you all for myself.” Hearing him speak like that makes both your heart and your lower bits throb in delight. Somehow you’ve thought he sees you merely as a convenient nuisance of an occasional plaything – and there’s nothing whatsoever wrong with that since it’s how you three always are, playmates with feelings and true camaraderie. But you can’t deny it warms your insides in a special way to see him break his usual reserved demeanor. Which is remarkable especially now when you thought he held a grudge against you (again; and with good reason). Regardless of all the times you’ve been with him, either just the two of you or with a third party, somehow this feels different. Almost like a first time. And it makes the butterflies go nuts in your belly.</p><p>You climb up the uneven slope from where the wizard city once had been, avoiding the Arcane elementals still lingering there. You follow the assassin to a tree that looks like nothing special and watch him reach his arm inside the trunk through a hole in it and do… something. You hear a click. He then nudges his head towards the distant snowy mountains and you walk a while until you see a huge Wildhammer gryphon appear in the horizon. The sun is setting and it colors the whole scenery in deep golden orange with splashes of pink.</p><p>“Friends in high places?”</p><p>“Literally, in this case.”</p><p>The riderless bird lands on a spot that Shaw was already walking towards. Your lover motions for you to mount it first and when he climbs to sit behind you a happy shriek almost escapes your lips. The saddle is for two but there’s nothing between you and him except the clothes. He wraps his arm around your waist, pressing his hand on your belly and moving your butt flush against his hips. With the free hand he grabs the reins and signals the beast to take wing.</p><p>He hasn’t mentioned your previous trick with the portal and the mind link and neither have you, but the promise and/or threat to pay you back is there, hovering in the air between you, waiting and taunting and tickling. You are slick between your thighs and grinning like a fool with just the thought of a deserved punishment, and Shaw’s very, very pleasant baritone by your ear only stimulates your want further.</p><p>“Now, little birds have told me about a certain dagger being lost to the enemy. Care to share how that came to pass, champion?”</p><p>“You mean Xal’atath? But it’s empty and useless now. In the cave she –”</p><p><em> “From the beginning, hero.” </em> The dominant tone makes you shiver and you wouldn’t dream of resisting the order. Much. Mathias shifts his hips and you feel it, his member against your butt cheek, stirred from its earlier repose. Already? He has clearly loosened up with his principle of keeping work and leisure strictly separate – unless this interrogation is just for entertainment. Maybe he already knows all the details?</p><p>“Um. Well. I was minding my own business killing nagas abroad when one of them dropped a weird medallion and this tortollan gentleman and/or madam gave the knife to me. The two artifacts somehow matched and lead me to an altar.” You sigh remembering how enraptured you had been. “The dagger turned out to be this gorgeous elven lady with an enchanting voice that could melt candles, if you know what I mean. Not sure if there was voodoo afoot but she persuaded me with ease and now I’m not sure I did the right thing after all. I helped her regain her strength but then she just left, after talking how our meeting had been destined and how we would do magnificent things together. I assumed she meant… oh never mind. Long story short, N’zoth put this invisible third eye on my forehead.”</p><p>You feel Shaw start and then ease back against you.</p><p>“I know you are weak on elf women, dear emissary, but you take unnecessary risks way too often.” You would snap at anyone else for reprimanding you like a naughty child. But since it’s him, in addition to letting him treat you the way he does, you purr like a nightsaber cub. Secretly. It wouldn’t do to let him have you roll over too easily.</p><p>“I know! I can’t help it, I love danger. And surprises. Mostly.”</p><p>The gryphon flies eastward over the snow-covered Ruins of Alterac. You still don’t know where you are heading.</p><p>“Does it surprise you, then, to know that Warchief Windrunner now has the blade?”</p><p>“What?! How’s that possible? And... why bother? I thought it an empty vessel now that it… <em> she </em> had taken the elven form. I left it there, I didn’t really have much of a choice what with the Ancient One manipulating me and all.”</p><p>“Tut tut. Do we need exorcism again?” The Spymaster sounds playful and teasing so you assume your mistake isn’t that grave after all. His hand travels lower on your belly but stays frustratingly just an inch from where you’d want it. You hold on to the saddle and try to sound light in spite of your heartbeat that makes you breathless.</p><p>“Oh I think I’m immune after that business in the underwater cave. But don’t let that stop you from examining me thoroughly.” His ‘technique’ is deeply appreciated and approved by you and your rising heat.</p><p>“We shall see about that. So, captain Fairwind wasn’t with you this time?”</p><p>“No, I went and messed things up all by myself.”</p><p>The huge bird carries you over a range of mountains and lands in the middle of an unknown manor’s courtyard. You’ve never been here before.</p><p>“Where are we?” </p><p>“Another hidden place I probably shouldn’t show you. But a man must allow some weaknesses for himself, don’t you agree?” He steps down from the mount and you almost whimper at the loss of warmth and contact. A servant dressed in black and even deeper black approaches you both, bowing to Shaw. You hop down and stand beside him, taking in the surroundings. The place is completely hidden by the mountains around it. There’s a small vegetable garden right outside the walled human-style building, some target dummies about and not much else. In the twilight of the evening you spot an entrance to the courtyard, possibly the only one via land: a cave at the end of a path further down.</p><p>“Master Shaw, welcome to Ravenholdt Manor. It’s been long since you last visited.”</p><p>“Long enough to be wiped off the list?”</p><p>“Of course not, sir. Your room is ready, if you wish.”</p><p>“We need a place for the night, if that’s alright.”</p><p>“Indeed. Follow me, please.” He nods to both of you and leads you inside. It seems they trust Shaw’s choice of companions without question.</p><p>“So, another secret assassin organization lead by Lord Jorach?”</p><p>“Yes. Much older than the Uncrowned but like them, the League remains neutral. All my students spend part of their training here.”</p><p>“How can you trust them, if they’re not in the Alliance?”</p><p>“We don’t, obviously – they are trained thieves after all. But the relationship is mutually beneficial, and besides, suspicion has always been a part of the whole business of being a rogue.”</p><p>The room on the second floor you are lead into is small, comfortable and has a view over the front yard. The manor servant lights an oil lamp on the wall and leaves with the same sort of small bow. </p><p>“Is he an assassin too?”</p><p>“Everyone here is. Except you, now.” He leans on the door and regards you thoroughly, eyes roaming over your features, your curves, noticing signs of arousal only a keen lover would.</p><p>“Well, you said I’d make a good one if I just used a dagger. I did handle one recently, although – I’d like to point out – not to backstab anyone.” To emphasize your likeness to rogues in a humorous way you attempt to fade into invisibility but your magic is blocked. Frowning, you try it again and then some other spell. That too fails. Mathias Shaw smiles impishly and walks past you to close the curtains like the gentleman that he is.</p><p>“Oh, did I forget to mention? The whole area is warded against any magic except natural healing spells. I hope this doesn’t make you feel trapped and helpless.” He steps in front of you and slides his fingers gently over your cheek ending in a grip around your chin. It’s not forceful yet his words sink in and make a nest in your mind. No portals. No blinking. Not even that Arcane spell for cleaning fluids off the skin. You couldn’t fight off a domesticated bandicoon with your melee abilities.</p><p>No contraception.</p><p>“As a matter of fact –”</p><p>His deep kiss interrupts your protest and you whine when his tongue penetrates your mouth like a dagger. He pushes you against the wall with his palm on your stomach and it stays there keeping you still. </p><p>To all intents and purposes you <em> are </em> trapped and helpless.</p><p>Master Mathias kisses you in a slow and exploring manner, tasting, savouring, until you want to scream for friction to your dripping, pulsating nethers. He seems to know this as he smirks against your lips. You couldn’t move if you wanted, he’s too strong. What a fantastic feeling. After all this time as the invincible hero feeling weak is a luxury you can’t afford often.</p><p>“Impatient? We are not in any hurry.” He nips your lower lip between his teeth and sucks it gently in his mouth. His mighty red moustaches tickle your skin. When he releases it you try to phrase your throbbing needs to his darkened green stare.</p><p>“I want –”</p><p>“Yes? I recall a certain someone who didn’t ask for my permission last time. In my books you can’t afford to demand a thing… hero.” He takes a firm grip on your chin again and tilts your head to the side, sliding a finger under your stylish high-necked tunic, revealing the leather collar underneath. He chuckles seeing the token of ownership you still wear to tease and please him. </p><p>”And you seem to be marked as mine.”</p><p>You submit with pleasure and moan when his teeth find your skin. As a light side job to his lockpicking fingers Shaw snaps your pauldrons off letting them drop to the floor. Finally you feel his thigh pressing between yours and you yelp breathlessly. The first pressure on your clothed clit nearly gets you off right there. His erection presses against your hip and you want it in you right now. However his calm and unhurried voice tells you your quest is failing.</p><p>“Now, I learned many interesting things about you during that misbehaviour of yours. I’ve seen how sensitive and voracious you are, but to feel the power and the extent of it first-hand… That was very educating.” He nudges himself against you once, twice, listening to your whimpering, watching your face. His hand on your neck loosens and he starts pulling open your tunic laces. His movements are relaxed and composed, he knows you’re completely under his heel and no mistake. The situation requires some balancing sass.</p><p>“Only ‘educating’? I would have found a more graphic description to one of the strongest orgasms you’ve ever had but I guess that’s just me.” You grin watching him release your breasts from under the cloth and move his nimble fingers to your belt. </p><p><em> “We’ve </em>ever had”, he corrects you, and you know that he knows that you know it’s true. You both felt each other’s minds back then and the feedback loop was almost infinite. Or it would have been had you both not erupted in under a minute.</p><p>“’Educating’ is not a small word. For instance, I usually know when my partner is nearing climax, but in your case –” and he nudges against your throbbing bud but it’s not enough, it just makes you lose your composure bit by bit, “I now know how to <em> keep </em>you climaxing, successively, until you can’t form words anymore. I’m glad to have found more ways to silence you, champion.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?” You try to sound cheeky but your voice is broken and thick, his disclosure making you weak in the knees. He leans forward to whisper in your ear while he pushes your silkweave pants down.</p><p>
  <em> “It was also the most delicious thing to feel how you reacted feeling my release. It was almost as if you wanted to be me.” </em>
</p><p>”Oh…”</p><p>”Which is odd, considering I was all alone in my room and you were being penetrated by captain Fairwind in a way I could swear was to your utter liking.” His hands travel feather-lightly over your skin, up your back, nearly making you believe he’d be gentle, but it’s all part of building the tension, making you wait and imagine the worst. And the best.</p><p>”You liked it too.”</p><p>Green eyes focus intensely on yours. ”Yes. Especially through your flesh. Now, champion. <em> On your knees.” </em></p><p>You suppress a curse at the immediate lurch of your vagina that sometimes seems to know things before your brain. Slowly you kneel on the floor sitting on your haunches, thighs parted, knees down. Without prompting you claw open his leather breeches liberating his stiff cock. </p><p>”Palms flat on your thighs and keep them there.”</p><p>”That’s unfa–” You are silenced by Shaw’s finger that presses lightly on your lips. That’s all it takes since your protests play a role and not much more. He slides his thumb over your lower lip and you lean forward, opening your mouth, pressing your hands on your thighs as commanded. </p><p><em> ”You know how to stop me”, </em> he reminds you in a whisper, words dripping menace even if what he means is your shared safeword and the three taps if speaking isn’t an option. </p><p>His thick member slides between your soft kiss-swollen lips and you feel every penetrating inch in your core. The back of your head thumps against the wall and you’re trapped there just the way you love it. He stops before he reaches the back of your throat, mindful and caring. You suck around his girth wetly, tease the seam on the underside with your tongue, whine in your throat against the engorged silencer sliding in and out. Your inner thighs are slippery like a frost elemental lost in Firelands.</p><p>Shaw leans on the wall above your head and touches your forehead softly with his free hand. “Where was that evil eye, here? Are you sure you want the Old One to know what you are up to at all hours, emissary? He might find some of it amusing.” His voice is low and teasing, you hear hidden laughter in it. You can’t but nod and shake your head as he slides halfway out of your mouth and fills it again with two thirds of his length. You should probably tell him at some point that you already have an appointment with a tidesage called Brother Pike for the removal of the ’Gift’. You haven’t noticed anything out of the ordinary while it’s there so there’s no rush. You are no doubt immune.</p><p>You glance up and see his eyes locked onto you, keen and observant and dark with lust. There’s something new in his expression, something that makes you throb with pleasure even more than the cock in your mouth does. He <em> remembers </em> how you feel everything. He remembers how sensitive you are, you remember how overwhelming it was for him. <em> Poor humans, </em>you think, smiling as smugly as you can in the situation. He sees that and starts a quick short rhythm sliding between your lips. Soon it lulls you into a trancelike state making you hide the moonlight glow of your eyes under your eyelids and long lashes. Your nails bite into your thighs as you try not to plunge your fingers where you ache for him the most. Shaw pulls out and stops just before your frustration kicks in. He caresses you under your chin again, encouraging you to open your eyes, and then tugs at the ring on your collar. You stand on your legs that are a bit wobbly. </p><p>Your knees keep wobbling some more when you see the look on the dear assassin’s face. If he now said <em> “you belong to me”, </em>it wouldn’t be at odds with it. The sort of possession he’s entertaining doesn’t have as much to do with monogamy as an outsider might think, but a whole lot to do with trying to make you lose your mind in submission and desire for more. </p><p>Neither option is really achievable in your life – or his: he is ever too busy – but playing with the idea is fantastic. Right now, here, you are completely his. His kiss tastes of pent-up aggression and you love it. In order to break the wonderful spell-like moment you go for the usual cheek. A girl has to keep some of the reins to herself.</p><p>“I’d mount you right now but there’s this thing called contraception that I’m unable to cast on myself here.”</p><p>“Don’t worry. We have potions.” Of course rogues have potions. He goes to the nightstand and opens a drawer, finding two tiny bottles of red and blue liquid – the red one he downs himself, the blue is for you. You nod and drink the medicine. The magic behind the alchemical brew is in essence the same as the spell but in liquid form. </p><p>”Makes me wonder what these guest rooms are meant for if this is a basic accessory.” He chuckles and picks up some small item you fail to recognize. </p><p>“Speaking of – there’s this new SI:7 device I’ve been meaning to test on someone. Interested?” The way he says it makes your toes curl, so to speak.</p><p>”No bombs. Otherwise, why not?”</p><p>”I knew you’d be adventurous enough. This is meant to be thrown at a target but I’d probably have more uses for it if it worked just by…” He opens his palm showing a dark box which he then presses firmly against your midsection and pushes. You hear clicks and pops and you yelp in surprise just to be cut short when the contraption explodes into metallic and wooden and leathery pieces that you are sure couldn’t possibly have fit into that box. Cuffs wrap around your wrists and ankles and by some clever engineering design thin mithril bars snap wide between them. The final cherry on top is the strap of leather that slaps over your mouth gagging you. All this happens in under a second. Your legs and hands are now forced into a wide open position. Shaw smiles, pleased.</p><p>“Oh. It’s working flawlessly. I thought at least some bits would miss but I guess the gnomes know their math and tech. I’ve only tested this on humans but your physical proportions are different so I wanted to make sure.”</p><p><em> Those kinky little fuckers. </em> Like this was the most efficient way of trapping a person in battle. They must have loved coming up with all the sales talks, snickering behind their pink beards and the buyer’s back.</p><p>“Mmm-hmm.”</p><p>“So the bars are expandable and adjust depending on the size of the enemy. Good. It does have potential.” Master Mathias grabs the bar between your wrists and pulls you with him to the bed. Your walking is less than graceful, you have to shuffle one foot at a time to not stumble with the stick now between them. </p><p>You are thrown on the bed on your back. You watch as Shaw takes off the last articles of clothing, the shadows cast by the oil lamp’s gentle light dancing on his skin, his trained muscles beautiful and taut. For a human in his forties he’s in damn good shape but that’s one of the perks of the profession no doubt. </p><p>Unable to sass except with your eyebrows you follow his movements when he comes to the head of the bed and lifts the mithril bar that connects your ankles. A muffled protest from you makes him chuckle as he pulls you closer to the edge of the bed and raises your legs up. He dives between them under the bar and takes your clit between his lips. You sigh at the heavenly feel of it, so close to the brink. A thought halts him.</p><p>“Oh, the three taps – you will have to trust me this time, emissary. I will watch you closely. Is that alright?” You nod. </p><p>“Would you like me to remove the binds?” You shake your head. </p><p>“Are you comfortable?” Nod. </p><p>“Should I continue?” Four enthusiastic nods. </p><p>And he’s <em> marvelous. </em> So attentive and precise, slowly edging you with his mouth towards a sort of a wall of impending orgasms that you can feel there, wriggling and raging like captured flame elementals that he won’t set free yet. Your body and spirit are teeming with energy, your denied magic coursing through your veins and mana streams looking for a release as well. You hadn’t even realized how fundamental part of you the Arcane was until now, when it’s blocked – or maybe the Azerite has changed you in ways you are only beginning to find out. You’d probably spontaneously levitate if the wards weren’t in place.</p><p>“Champion… you are glowing. I’m hoping that’s a good thing.”</p><p>“Mmm-mmh!” You demand, nodding and sending daggers at him through your glances. Those the assassin understands. </p><p>”Very well.”</p><p>And he devours you in his mouth, sliding, pressing with the flat of his tongue, sucking your nub right at the border of being rough, and you remember what it felt like to be in his mind, to <em> be him </em> when he watched you and the captain play on the other side of the portal, when he – and <em> you </em> through his mind – squeezed his cock in desperate passion. <em> ’Through your flesh’, </em>he had said, and you realize he was virtually taken by Flynn, in a way, in that moment. The complicated schematic diagram of your threesome dynamics speaks to your feral brain without a translator and you come in a torrent of euphoria. Your trapped Arcane finds an outlet in the pleasure, expanding from your loins outwards in a wave of magic turned into a physical sensation. You can’t see anything but bright starlight in white and violet hues, feel anything but Shaw’s lips and tongue on you. The bar keeping your ankles spread and locked hammers him on the back. </p><p>”By the Light, hero. You are phenomenal.”</p><p>But he’s nowhere near finished with you. You are still in the throes of bliss when he presses his rock hard cock on your likewise swollen clit and plays you like a fiddle, very precisely extending your orgasm, nudging it to keep going. You breathe in air through your nose and moan under the gag. Shaw lets you rest a few seconds and then pushes inside you, sliding effortlessly in your slick, stretching your soft walls to accommodate his fantastic thick length. He keeps his eyes on yours when he reaches your limit, when he fills you to the brink but no further. You wonder about his long-lasting stamina when he starts thrusting, the slippery noises filling the small dimly lit room. Your hips meet his with a snap and you ride the lower levels of the endless orgasm until he grunts, yanking the leather gag off.</p><p>“Enough of this, I want to hear your voice.” You gasp and moan as soon as it’s possible.</p><p>“You mean you – want to hear when I – <em> stop </em>talking?”</p><p>
  <em> “Yes.” </em>
</p><p>With one hand he holds and leans on the bar connecting and binding your wrists, keeping your arms above your head. His main hand slides under your bum and he guides your hips, looking for the sweet spot that pleases you both. When his cock finds it you grunt in sync, and he keeps at it until you see stars and some nearby planets. A certain sound from him tells you this is making him half mad as well. As he was boasting he isn’t letting your climax subside, he pushes it to a new rise with a steady hammering on the right angle and his thumb sliding - as a contrast very feather-lightly - over your soaked, swollen, wonderfully sensitive clitoris. The Arcane – which, you realize, is the same as Azerite in essence, and that explains so many things – bursts through you breaking the protective warding of the manor, shattering the constraints off your limbs, exploding around you in a wide, expanding globe of magic and pleasure. You wrap your legs and arms around the Spymaster, moaning against his neck, calling the name of your Goddess. </p><p>Shaw says something and you find both of you floating above the bed. <em> Oops. </em></p><p>“How did you–”</p><p>You decide not to give a kobold’s tailbone about your unspoken rules. With your regained power you smash him on the bed under you, bombard his mind with everything you are feeling right now in all your cells and spirit particles and watch him shatter into a gasping creature of uncontrolled lust. You’ve never thought sex as a combat sport but this is a fun way of dueling. Maybe you should start training your dagger skills after all. You ride his mace until you can’t remember what words are used for.</p><p>
  <em> Nothing you do is beyond my sight. </em>
</p><p>Your rhythm falters hearing the echoing deep murmur of the voyeur Elder God inside your mind. Damn that megalomaniac squid! Fortunately Shaw doesn’t notice a thing for he moans and grips your waist forcing you to keep still as he comes, finally, pulsating inside you deliciously. Collapsing against his chest you kiss him on the lips until he’s spent. </p><p>“Sorry about breaking the ...agreement.”</p><p>“How did you even – was that something to do with the Void again?”</p><p>“Which bit?”, you ask, innocently.</p><p>“You smashing through the magic warding like they were set by an amateur. No-one has ever managed that, at least that I know of.”</p><p>“Oh, that. No, I think it was Azeroth herself.” And you explain him the connection between the Titan blood, the Well of Eternity, the Arcane magic and elven immortality while lying on top of him and languidly tracing your fingers across his chest. You conclude the history lesson with a brief account of the island expedition to which he took part remotely and possibly against his will.</p><p>“I remember that it was glorious, but somehow I have forgotten how it felt, exactly. I now have new spells I have no other use than the recreational odd one. Except <em> Mass Polymorph, </em>that will come in handy. But it doesn’t seem to work every time. I’ll show you some day.”</p><p>There’s a sharp knock on the door. Mathias sighs but the smile stays.</p><p>“I knew there would be questions. I'll handle this.” Kissing you lightly on the lips he sits up shifting you from your snug position on top of him. You try to prevent the flood but to no avail.</p><p>“The wards seem to be working again.”</p><p>“We just have to survive with good old towels”, he grins and tosses you one, wrapping the other around his hips while he changes the Official Spymaster Face on. When he opens the door you decide it’s a good idea to get yourself in trouble again.</p><p>“Ask if we could have fresh sheets!”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to say - the rumor about a book of these two moustached gentlemen has me all hyped. If it’s true, I really really hope they also make an audiobook with both voice actors. Mmmmm ear candy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>